This invention relates to novel compositions of matter which are organotin borates having a tin-halogen bond. The novel tin-halogen bond containing organotin borates of this invention have been found to exhibit fungicidal activity.
Various organotin borates have been known in the art for some time and their diverse use as fungicides, anti-microbial agents, anti-oxidants and polymer stabilizers have been reported. Organotin borates of the general formula (R.sub.2 Sn).sub.3.sub.-n R.sup.1 (BO.sub.3).sub.2 (I) where R and R.sup.1 are alkyl, aryl or aralkyl radicals and n is 0, 1 or 2 are disclosed by H. E. Ramsden in U.S. Pat. No. 2,867,641 as stabilizers for chlorine containing resins. G. Weissenberger, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,312,725 disclosed organotin borates having the formula [R.sup.1, R.sup.2, R.sup.3 Sn 0].sub.a B(OH).sub.3.sub.-a (II) where R.sub.1, R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 are aliphatic, araliphatic, cycloaliphatic or aromatic radicals and a is 1 to 3 and their use as biological toxicants. Organotin borates having the general formula [R.sub.1, R.sub.2, R.sub.3 SnO].sub.3.sub.-x B--(OH).sub.x (III) where R.sub.1, R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 are alkyl radicals and x is 0 or 1 are disclosed in West German Auslegeschrift No. 1,246,732. S. K. Mehrotra et al in the Journal of Organometallic Chemistry Vol. 65 at pages 361 to 366 and pages 367 to 376 (1974) disclosed organotin borates having the formulae ##STR1## where R is methyl or butyl and G is CMe.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CHMe--,--CMe.sub.2 --CMe.sub.2 -- or --CHMe--CH.sub.2 --, ##STR2## where G is defined as in formula V, EQU (R.sub.3 SnO).sub.3 B (VII)
where R is Me, Et, Pr, Bu, Bu-i,Ph, EQU (R.sub.3 SnOBO).sub.3 (VIII)
where R is Et,Pr,Bu and Bu-i, and EQU Bu.sub.2 Sn(O--Q).sub.2 (IX)
where Q is ##STR3## Organotin borate compounds having the formulae ##STR4## where A,B,C,D = H
A,b,c, = h; d = me PA1 A,b,c,d = me and ##STR5## where A,B,C,D = H PA1 A,b,c = me; D = H PA1 R.sup.5 and R.sup.7 are hydrogen or C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkyl group; PA1 R.sup.6 and R.sup.8 are C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkyl group; PA1 X is chlorine or bromine; and PA1 n is 0, 1 or 2. PA1 R.sup.5 and R.sup.7 are hydrogen or C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkyl group; PA1 R.sup.6 and R.sup.8 are C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkyl group; PA1 X is chlorine or bromine and PA1 n is 0, 1 or 2
are disclosed by S. K. Mehrotra et al. in the Journal of Organometallic Chemistry, Vol. 47 pages 39 to 44 (1973).